Acceptance and Love
by grimmswan
Summary: Adalind's powers come back, how will Nick react
Her powers came back, **HER POWERS CAME BACK!**

Now she was going to lose Nick, she just knew it.

Adalind paced, wondering what she was going to do. She loved Nick, if he walked away from her she would be so broken there would be no picking up the pieces.

She and Kelly had been attacked by several wesson working for Black Claw.

How they had found out about them, Adalind had no idea, but they wanted to kill Kelly, potential grimm. They didn't care that he was an innocent baby and didn't have any powers, they still wanted to hurt the son of a grimm, and the mother of that son. They had told her they didn't want to take the chance of her producing any more grimms.

Adalind had to protect her child. she couldn't bare to have another one ripped from her, not again. She was still praying she would one day be reunited with Diana. Still had hope she would see her daughter again and have both children in her arms.

Preferably with Nick holding all three of them in his.

But for a moment it looked like that would never happened as the black claw members came toward her. One of them was reaching out to hit her, but suddenly his fingers had been bent back. Pure instinct took over and soon every minion was bent and broken.

The need to protect her child had brought out her hexenbiest powers.

When Adalind heard Nick returned she braced for the worse, preparing herself for his rejection.

Nick entered and smiled at her, moving to embrace her. Adalind pulled away, needing to get this over with before she lost her nerve. She couldn't keep this from him, as much as she wanted to. There was a too long of history for both of them with bad things happening from keeping secrets.

"Kelly and I were attacked by members of black claw"

Nick was surprised and was going to say something but Adalind held up her hand indicating she wanted him to let her continue.

"We are o.k., but that is only because" She woged in front of him. Nick eyes got larger and he started in surprise. Adalind continued, "My powers are back Nick"

She turned away from him, took a deep breath , her face returning to normal, and rushed in "Nick I swear, I will get rid of my hexenbiest side, I will. I don't want it, not if it's going to cost me you and Kelly. I love you both too much. Rosalie said she would help me get rid of it. I am happy with my life with you. I don't want to risk that."

Nick reached for Adalind, spun her around and cupped her face between his hands, claiming her lips in a kiss filled with passion, desperation, and love.

"Your hexenbiest side just protected my family. I could have lost Kelly and you if your powers had not come back. I have lost to much, I am done losing. Please do not believe that I will walk away and take my son from his mother just because you have your powers back."

Adalind shook her head "But with Juliet"

"Juliet chose power over love, over friendship. She wouldn't give me time to adjust to her being a hexenbiest, she just expected me to accept her right away and when I didn't, she decided to destroy my life. She nearly made me shoot Monroe, she set up my mother to be murdered by the royals and she burned down my Aunt Marie's trailer, my only connection I had to my heritage. It wasn't the fact she was made a hexenbiest, it was the fact that she chose to become a monster that made me want her powers gone. When she told me after keeping it a secret for at least months, she was hostile and aggressive. She didn't want to talk about it. Renard had known before I did. She had actually confided in Sean Renard, before she had talked to me, and then she had gone and stayed with him. Juliet didn't want to save our relationship. She didn't choose me."

Nick held Adalind tight to him. "I won't tell you what to do with your life, your powers, your body. If you really feel you don't want your powers back then that's up to you, but please do not decide anything on whether or not I will stay with you."

He pulled her away a fraction so he could look into her eyes, which were filled with tears "You didn't keep this from me, you told me right away. You want to be a loving mother, a loving friend. As long as you continue to be the woman that loves me, the sweet, kind, open woman I am falling in love with" Nick smiled at Adalind's gasp of surprise. "You never have to worry about me walking away from us and our family"

Adalind rose up on her toes, Nick pulled her into him and they shared a kiss filled with passion, understanding, acceptance and love.


End file.
